Лаос
0,543 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 138 |Уровень ИРЧП = средний |ВВП = 12,65 млрд |Год расчёта ВВП = 2008 |Место по ВВП = 132 |ВВП на душу населения = 1900 |Валюта = лаосский кип (=100 атам) (LAK, код 418) |Домен = .la (продан Лос-Анджелесу) |Телефонный код=856 |Часовой пояс=+7 |Примечания= }} Лао́с ( Патхет Лао или Патхет Лау), полное название — Лао́сская Наро́дно-Демократи́ческая Респу́блика ( Сатхаланалат Пасатхипатай Пасасон Лао) — государство в Юго-Восточной Азии со столицей Вьентьян. На западе граничит с Таиландом, на востоке — с Вьетнамом, на юге — с Камбоджей, на севере — с провинцией Юньнань Китая, на северо-западе — с МьянмойЛаос на сайте МИДа РФ 12-10-2011. История Лаос как государство берёт своё начало в XIV веке, когда страна называлась Лансанг Хомкхао («Страна миллиона слонов и белого зонта»). Монские и кхмерские племена заселяли Лаос и образовывали свои государства до вторжения с севера племён таи и лао, которые были вытеснены на юг из Южного Китая монголами. С XII века в Лаосе образуются тайские государства (мыанги), заселённые племенами таи и лао. С XIV века на территории современного Лаоса было образовано государство Лансанг, с которого принято отсчитывать историю Лаоса. С этого времени происходит разделение племён таи и лао; по поводу идентификации племён лао ведутся споры между таиландскими и лаосскими историками. После упадка государства Лансанга Лаос попал под зависимость Сиама в XVIII веке, а в 1893 году согласно договору между Францией и Сиамом отошёл к Франции, войдя в состав колониальной территории Французского Индокитая. Во время Второй мировой войны Лаос был занят японцами, а в 1949 году обрёл независимость в рамках королевства во главе с королём Сисаванг Вонгом. Внутренние конфликты в конце 1950-х годов привели в стране к началу гражданской войны, в которую затем вмешались Северный Вьетнам и США. В этот период Народно-Освободительная Армия Лаоса (Патет Лао) при поддержке Северного Вьетнама контролировала большую территорию на востоке страны. Боевые действия в Лаосе были непосредственно связаны с войной во Вьетнаме, так как по территории страны проходила значительная часть «тропы Хо Ши Мина», по которой Северный Вьетнам перебрасывал свои войска на юг. Во время войны на Лаос было сброшено 250—260 миллионов авиабомб, что нанесло большой урон мирному населению, природе и хозяйству страны. После окончания войны во Вьетнаме США прекратили военную деятельность в Индокитае. Гражданская война в Лаосе завершилась в феврале 1973 года подписанием Вьентьянского соглашения. Нарушив соглашение, силы Патет Лао в декабре 1975 года взяли власть в стране в свои руки. 2 декабря 1975 года король Саванг Ватхана был вынужден отречься от престола. При поддержке СССР и Вьетнама была образована Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика, которая вошла в социалистический лагерь. К концу 1980-х годов режим в Лаосе стал более мягким, после краткосрочного пограничного конфликта установились дружеские отношения с Таиландом, а в 1997 г. Лаос вошёл в АСЕАН. Внутренняя политика В Лаосе однопартийная система, управление страной осуществляет Народно-революционная партия Лаоса (НРПЛ) коммунистического типа. Президент Лаоса избирается парламентом на пять лет. Правительство возглавляет премьер-министр Лаоса, назначаемый президентом при утверждении парламентом. Политика правительства определяется Партией через Политбюро из девяти членов и ЦК из 49 членов. Новая конституция Лаоса, устанавливающая порядок выборов в парламент (Национальную Ассамблею), была принята в 1991 году. Внешняя политика После переворота Патет Лао в декабре 1975 внешнюю политику Лаоса можно характеризовать как противостояние западу. Лаос ассоциировал себя с советским блоком и поддерживал тесные связи с СССР, кроме того, в 1977 году с Вьетнамом был подписан договор и дружбе и сотрудничестве, что осложнило сотрудничество с Китайской Народной Республикой. После развала советского блока и уменьшения поддержки со стороны Вьетнама, Лаос начал активно развивать региональные связи. Выход из международной изоляции сопровождался развитием и расширением отношений с такими странами, как Австралия, Франция, Япония, Швеция и Индия. В 2004 году были нормализованы торговые отношения с Соединёнными Штатами Америки. В июле 1997 года Лаос вступил в АСЕАН, а в 1998 году подал заявку во Всемирную торговую организацию. На данный момент Лаос является членом таких международных организаций, как: Организация культурного и технического сотрудничества (ACCT), Ассоциация стран Юго-восточной Азии (ASEAN), Зона свободной торговли АСЕАН (AFTA), Региональный Форум АСЕАН, Азиатский Банк Развития, Экономическая и социальная комиссия для Азии и Тихого океана (ЭСКАТО), Продовольственная и сельскохозяйственная организация ООН (ФАО), Группа 77 (G77), Международный банк реконструкции и развития (МБРР), Международная организация гражданской авиации (ИКАО), ''Международная ассоциация развития (МАР), Международный фонд сельскохозяйственного развития (МФСР), Международная финансовая корпорация (МФК), Международная Федерация Организаций Доноров Крови, Международная организация труда (МОТ), Международный валютный фонд (МВФ), Интелсат (без права голоса), Интерпол, Международный олимпийский комитет (МОК), Комиссия по реке Меконг, Движение неприсоединения, Постоянная палата третейского суда (ППТС), ООН, Конференция ООН по торговле и развитию (ЮНКТАД), ЮНЕСКО, Организация Объединённых Наций по промышленному развитию (ЮНИДО), Всемирный почтовый союз (ВПС), Всемирная федерация профсоюзов (ВФП), Всемирная организация здравоохранения (ВОЗ), Всемирная организация интеллектуальной собственности (ВОИС), Всемирная метеорологическая организация, Всемирная туристская организация, Всемирная торговая организация (в качестве наблюдателя). Двусторонние отношения [[Бруней|'Бруней']]: У Брунея есть посольство в Вьентьяне, у Лаоса в Бандар-Сери-Бегаване. [[Китайская Народная Республика|'Китайская Народная Республика']]': ' Отношения между двумя странами со временем укрепляются. Хоть 2 страны и были союзниками во время Войны во Вьетнаме и Китайско-вьетнамской войны, в 1979 году их отношения резко ухудшились. Уже в 1980-е отношения начали налаживаться, а в 1989 нормализованы. [[Франция|'Франция']]': ' После оккупации Вьетнама, Франция, в соответствии с договорами с Сиамом 1893 и 1904 годов присоединила Лаос к Французскому Индокитаю. Во время Второй мировой войны Французский Индокитай оккупировала Япония. После поражения Японии в войне, Лаосские националисты объявили о независимости страны. В начале 1946 года Франция снова ввела войска в Лаос, но оставили за ним частичную автономию. Во время Первой Индокитайской войны при поддержке коммунистической партии Индонезии была создана организация Патет Лао. После французского поражения во Вьетнаме Лаос получил полную независимость. На данный момент Лаос имеет посольство во Франции и наоборот. [[Индонезия|'Индонезия']]':' После установления отношений в 1957 году двусторонние отношения стран углублялись и расширялись. Индонезия поддержала членство Лаоса в АСЕАН в 1997 году. Лаос и Индонезия подписали соглашение по которому обе страны будут расширять торговлю и инвестиции в отношениях друг с другом. Оба государства выразили желание разработать новые соглашения по безопасности, туризму, спорту, воздушному сообщению и образованию. Индонезия через двусторонние отношения поддерживает развитие Лаоса, в частности с помощью стажировок для студентов из Лаоса. [[Малайзия|'Малайзия']]':' После распада Советского блока, помощь Лаосу из СССР прекратилась и Лаос начал искать помощи у других стран и заставил страну придерживаться нейтральной позиции на мировой арене. Когда Лаос стал нейтральным, у него наладились отношения с Малайзией. [[Российская Федерация|'Российская Федерация']]':' У Лаоса открыто посольство в Москве, у России в Вьентьяне. [[Таиланд|'Таиланд']]':' На протяжении многих лет у Лаоса и Таиланда были натянутые отношения, которые вылились в вооруженные столкновения на границах на протяжении 1987 года. После тех событий лидеры двух стран подписали коммюнике, которое стало сигналом к нормализации отношений. С начала 1990-х годов можно было наблюдать медленный, но уверенный прогресс в отношениях, показателем которого можно считать Мост Дружбы. [[Соединённые Штаты Америки|'Соединённые Штаты Америки']]':' Официально двусторонние отношения между двумя странами начались, когда США отправили в Лаос легацию в 1950 году (Лаос тогда был полуавтономным государством в рамках Французского Индокитая). После 1954 года отношения углубились. За 2006 фискальный год в качестве помощи США выдали Лаосу $13.4 миллиона (уничтожение оружия, здравоохранение, образование, экономическое развитие). В 2004 году президент США Джордж Буш (младший) подписал закон о расширении торговых связей с Лаосом. В феврале 2005 года вступило в силу соглашение о двусторонней торговле. Тогда произошел подъем доли экспорта Лаоса в США, однако, относительно других стран, этот показатель все ещё остается малым. Двусторонняя торговля в 2006 году достигла оборота $15.7 миллионов, относительно $8.9 миллионов в 2003. Правительство Лаоса намеревается расширить договор и, вместе с тем, делает попытки вступить во Всемирную торговую организацию. Население Значительная часть населения сосредоточена вдоль реки Меконг и, в частности, около столицы. Горные районы на востоке мало заселены. Численность населения Демократической Республики в 2011 году составила 6,3 млн человек; доля городского населения 33 %, темп роста населения в 2010—2015 годах составит 1,3 %, ожидаемая продолжительность жизни составит 66 лет для мужчин и 69 лет для женщин Народонаселение мира в 2011 году '' http://www.un.org/ru/development/surveys/docs/population2011.pdf,. Этнический состав населения Несмотря на малочисленность населения, в Лаосе проживает около 70 различных племён и народностей. Всё многонациональное население Лаоса принято делить на три группы: лао-лум, лао-тенг и лао-сунг. Каждая группа включает племена и народности, объединённые общими этнолингвистическими признаками, местом расселения и укладом жизни . * Лао-лум живут на равнинах, вдоль больших рек и в городах. В их число входит основной народ лао и родственных им горные тхай (тхай-ныа, тхай чёрные, тхай белые, пхутхай, юан), к этой группе относится 67 % населения. * Лао-тенг живут на отрогах холмов и в невысоких горах, к этой категории относятся много племён, в целом они составляют 22 % населения. Их считают древним населением Лаоса, на праздниках лаосцы подносят им символическую дань за право населять их территорию. В состав лао-тенг входят горные моны (кхаму, ламет, путенг и другие) и горные кхмеры (суй, алак, катанг, таой и другие), языки которых относятся к монкхмерской семье. * Лао-сунг населяют более высокие районы, выше 1000 метров над уровнем моря. Эти районы обычно отдалены от городов и рек и хуже доступны. Их доля составляет 10 % населения. К ним относятся, в частности, народы мяо (хмонги), яо (мьен), лаху, лису, акха. Наиболее крупную инонациональную группу образуют вьеты и китайцы. Малочисленны кхмеры, индийцы, бирманцы, японцы и другие. В Лаосе распространены языки тайско-кадайской (тайско-лаосские), мон-кхмерской и тибето-бирманской групп и группы мяо-яо. По этнолингвистическому признаку население Лаоса разделяется на 49 этнических групп и более 90 подгрупп. Административное деление 250px|thumb|Административное деление Лаоса Лаос разделён на 16 провинций (кхвэнг), столичную префектуру и столичный муниципалитет. Провинции разделены на 140 районов, состоящих из 11 000 коммун. География 250px|thumb|Физическая карта Лаоса Лаос не имеет выхода к морю. Территория Лаоса покрыта густыми лесами, ландшафт состоит из невысоких холмов и гор, самая большая вершина высотой 2817 м. Река Меконг течёт по границе Лаоса с Таиландом и Мьянмой, границу с Вьетнамом разделяют горы Чыонгшон. Преимущественная горная страна. Климат субэкваториальный мусонный, характеризуется делением года на два сезона — летний дождливый период муссонов с мая по октябрь, и зимний сухой период с ноября по апрель. Очень крупных городов в Лаосе нет, кроме столицы Вьентьяна другие сравнительно большие города — Луангпхабанг (50 тыс.), Саваннакхет (с 2005 года — Кейсон Фомвихан) (70 тыс.) и Паксе (90 тыс. жителей). Экономика С 1986 года в Лаосе был ослаблен государственный контроль над экономикой и разрешено частное предпринимательство. Это привело к резкому подъёму экономики (с весьма низкого уровня), однако рост сдерживается недостаточной развитостью инфраструктуры (отсутствуют железные дороги, сеть автомобильных дорог мала). Основа экономики — сельское хозяйство. ВВП на душу населения в 2009 году — 2,1 тыс. долларов (186-ое место в мире). Ниже уровня бедности — 26 % населения (в 2009 г.). Сельское хозяйство (80 % работающих, 30 % ВВП) — сладкий картофель, овощи, кукуруза, кофе, сахарный тростник, табак, хлопок, чай, арахис, рис; буйволы, свиньи, птица. Промышленность (33 % ВВП) — добыча меди, олова, золота; лесозаготовки, гидроэнергетика; обработка сельхозпродукции, одежда. 12 января 2011 года в Лаосе открылась первая в стране фондовая биржа, на которой ведутся торги ценными бумагами двух компаний: государственного банка и электроэнергетической компании Лаоса. Внешняя торговля Лаос экспортирует (1,4 млрд долл. в 2008 году) — лесоматериалы, кофе, электроэнергию, олово, медь, золото. Основные покупатели — Таиланд 35,4 %, Вьетнам 15,5 %, Китай 8,5 %. Импортирует (2,3 млрд долл. в 2008 году) — промышленную продукцию, топливо, потребительские товары. Основные поставщики — Таиланд 68,3 %, Китай 10,4 %, Вьетнам 5,8 %. Контрабандная торговля опиумом по оценкам достигала в 1960-х годах до 4 млн долларов в год. Религия Большинство населения исповедует буддизм Тхеравады. Многие племена групп лао-тенг и лао-сунг — анимисты со своими системами почитания природных духов и исполнения ритуалов. Существует небольшое количество христиан, мусульман и индуистов. Интересные факты 2 января 2001 года правительство Лаоса продало права на национальный домен верхнего уровня для Лаоса (.la) городу Лос-Анджелес. Регистрировать домены .la могут граждане и организации любой страны без ограничений«LOS ANGELES is the world’s first city to be awarded its own unique internet address:LA.». См. также Примечания Литература * * Афонин Д. С. — Дети Кхунборома. — М., 2000 * Иоанесян С. И. — Лаос в XX веке (экономическое развитие). — М., 2003 * Иоанесян С. И. — Лаос: социально-экономическое развитие (конец XIX — 60-е годы XX в.). — М., 1972 * Иоанесян С. И. — Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика. — М., 1979 * Кобелев Е. В. — Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика. — М., 1978 (Новое в жизни, науке, технике. Серия «У политической карты мира», 2) * Кожевников В. А. — Очерки новейшей истории Лаоса. — М., 1979 * Лаос. Справочник. — М., 1994 * Михеев Ю. Я. — Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика. Справочник. — М., 1985 * Морев Л. Н. — Лаосская литература (в книге «Краткая литературная энциклопедия», т. 4, М., 1967) * Петраков В. В. — Старые открытки экзотического Лаоса. — М., 2006 (журнал «ЖУК», № 02-03 (10-11) июль-сентябрь 2006 г.) * Русско-лаосский словарь : 24 000 слов и выражений / Л. В. Ларионова и др. ; под ред. Л. Н. Морева ; Ин-т языкознания РАН ; Ин-т востоковедения РАН ; Ин-т по изучению культуры Лаоса. — М., 2004 * Скворцов В. Н. — Белые слоны удачи. — М., 1983 * Стратанович Г. Г., Чеснов Я. В. — Народы Лаоса (в книге «Народы Юго-Восточной Азии». — М., 1966) * Щедров И. М. — Республика на Меконге. — М., 1983 Ссылки * * Всё о Лаосе — Информационно-тематические страницы о Лаосе * Laos' Portal — Directory of Laotian sites * Карта Лаоса * 7 Причин Полюбить Лаос - статья на Американках (рус) * Путешествие по Лаосу с юга на север Категория:Лаос Категория:Социалистические страны Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Французский Индокитай Категория:Страны, не имеющие выхода к морю